


Justified

by mysticalninjakoala



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalninjakoala/pseuds/mysticalninjakoala
Summary: Veinte años después de conocer y perder a su primer amor, Goodnight Robicheaux es veterano y diputado mariscal de los EE. UU. En el distrito este de Texas. No hace falta decir que, después de dos décadas, Billy Rocks definitivamente no es ninguna de esas cosas. (resumen justified por Dancinbutterfly)
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Kudos: 7





	Justified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



> inspirado en Justified por Dancinbutterfly. Espero sea de su agrado.

<https://mysticalninjakoala.tumblr.com/post/617330432603766784>


End file.
